She Will Be Loved
by HeartbreakerxD
Summary: She was such a mystery to me. Somehow she kept pulling me in with them eyes of hers that held an untold story. Never has a person frustrated and kept me sane all at the same time. Crappy summary but the story is better of course(:


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm new to fanfic, I'm related to the writer 'lovemelovemeonlyme' and she is gone to get well but she will be back of course. I hope you guys enjoy this little story. Review maybe?(:**

***Beep beep. Beep beep***

_Ugh..I just love Mondays..._

I raised my hand and hit the alarm clock to turn it off. I hit the clock too hard and it fell off the end table making a loud noise against the cold hard ground making me groan. Well, at least it stopped though. I slowly raised up and felt chills run down my arms and legs as I removed my blanket. My bare feet touched the floor making me more cold if that was even possible.

I stood up slowly wiping the sleep from my eyes as my back cracked. I got a terrible bed, it's like laying on a rock. I am appreciative for it though, I could be sleeping on this cold hard floor. I yawned stumbling my way around my dark room searching for my pants and shirt. Once I found them and put them on I went outside my room feeling already hot. I keep a fan on in my room at all times because it's so hot in the house. I think the AC is broken or something.

Loud thumping was made from above me which caused me to roll my eyes. Someone moved up above me this weekend and it sounds like they brought the whole zoo with them by the sound of it. I sighed deeply out of my nose going to my little sister's bedroom door to wake her up, "Maddie. It's time to get up baby girl." I said from the doorway.I saw her move and then she lifted her head looking at me, "Dems, ten more minutes. Pwease?" She gave me the puppy face and it always gets to me, "Fine. Ten more minutes and then you are getting up to go to school." She put her head back in the pillow as I shut the door.

I walked the short distance to the living room and seen that my dad was passed out on the recliner with a beer bottle in his hand. My mom was knocked out cold from taking s. She takes them like candy. I shake my head when I seen the pill bottle open on the table spilt over and the pills were scattered on the table. I walked to the table gathering the pills putting them back in the bottle. I looked at my mom and at the pill bottle. I walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet. I poured down the pills in the toilet for the millionth time in my lifetime.

I flushed the toilet and made my way to the living room with the pill bottle in my hand. I walked to my dad who was starting to mumble in his sleeping state. I took the Vodka bottle from his hand and quietly made my way to the sink pouring down the vodka. I grabbed a grocery bag from above the sink that was in the holder placing both empty bottles in it.

I walked to my front door and it creaked as I opened it. I live in the hood pretty much, and it's scary as hell going outside at night by myself but this is my morning routine. Wake up dreading to even go out of my room, wake my innocent ten year old sister up, flush down mom's pills and throw out dad's Vodka. My mom self medicates, she isn't prescribed to take the pills and my dad is such a bad alcoholic he drinks after shave that has alcohol in it. It is a ridiculous lifestyle but ever since Dallas died four years ago when she got killed in action over seas they began to change.

I walked to an alleyway heading towards the dumpster I always go to every morning. I opened and screamed jumping back and dropping the bag putting my hand on my chest as something jumped out of the dumpster. My breathing was heavy and labored. I heard faint meowing and I opened my eyes slowly to see a big grey and white cat sitting in front of me looking up, "Shit. You scared me." I said breathlessly. It was the hood's cat and she always eats scraps from the dump. I would take her in but I'm allergic to cats.

I calmed down picking the bag up throwing into the dumpster shutting it back. I walked back and I heard faint meows from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and seen the cat following me. I continued to walk ignoring the cat. I wasn't watching where I was going and someone crashed into me. It was an accident but when they crashed into me our lips hit each others, "Shit..I'm so sorry." I said in a panic holding my lips feeling them tingle. The mystery person just moved past me not saying a word keeping their head down and their head covered with the hood of their hoodie. I didn't even get a glimpse of their face but their lips was soft.

I smiled a little going into my home..that is if you want to call it that. It reeks of alcohol and smoke. I went into Maddie's room waking her up. I went into the kitchen to boil some hot water up so Maddie can take her a bath. Yeah..we are so broke we have no hot water. As the water began to boil, I looked in the fridge and seen absolutely nothing to eat. I sighed shutting the refrigerator going to the boiling water. I filled the bathtub up with as much water as possible and told Maddie to get herself a bath.

As she was getting a bath, I went into my room and got dressed. I don't have much of a choice of clothing at all but I am thankful for what I do have. I decided on some old black sweatpants, an orange hoodie and my flip flops that are worn out completely. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and I made my way to my bed to make it up. After I finished with that, I grabbed my book bag making my way out of my freezing room and into the hallway going towards to the living room.

Our parents were still passed out which really didn't shock me. I saw Maddie standing up in the chair opening the cabinets to find her something to eat, "Dems, I'm hungry." I heard Maddie whine holding on to her stomach. She went to bed without dinner last night. We didn't even have dinner, it was rare that we did. I looked through my book bag and got out a pop tart for her. I kept it for hard times, it shouldn't be old yet. I handed it to her and she smiled brightly at me hopping down from the chair to grab it from my hands, "Thank you." She said politely.

I finished getting everything settled to leave for the bus stop up the road. Me and Maddie walked hand in hand outside as she ate her pop tart with her freehand. I watched as she ate the pop-tart and my own stomach growled but she needs it more than I do. Her eyes lit up with every bite she took making me smile down at her.

Her bus comes first so I usually wait with her. We sat on the sidewalk waiting in silence listening to the morning crickets and frogs. I heard her bus coming around the corner and Maddie stood up, "Bye Maddie, have a good day at school." I told her as she bent down to hug me. The bus pulled up and she got on. The lights on the bus turned on and she waved at me as she sat down with one of her friends and I waved back. The bus pulled away and I waited for my own bus.

I heard footsteps coming my way, I turned my head in the direction and seen the person I ran into but their head was still down. They placed their hands in their hoodie stopping to wait on the bus as well I assume, "You can sit beside me on the bus if you want." I suggested kindly. They didn't ever lift their head up, "Are you okay?" I asked curiously. They didn't make a sound or movement and I was starting to get scared. I scooted away from them a little bit hugging my knees to my chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I heard them say lowly. It was a girl and their voice was a little bit raspy. I still couldn't see her face, "Are you new around here?" I asked to make some sort of conversation. She made no attempt to talk to me so I gave up. The bus pulled up and I got up to hop on. Everyone was mostly asleep on the bus. I walked to my usual seat and the girl was a little bit behind me. I sat in the second seat from the back on the right side. I scooted over pressing my forehead to the cold window.

The lights went off and the bus moved forward. I sighed deeply closing my eyes. It was quiet on the bus until my stomach started to growl viciously. I peeled my forehead off the window and looked down at my stomach holding it as it continued to growl. I got startled a bit when a hand came over the seat in front of me holding out a bag, "Take what you want." I heard the girl who had soft lips say softly but I couldn't see her. I grabbed the bag hesitantly from her.

I looked inside to see chips, candy bars, peanuts, gum, beef jerky, pop-tarts, and many other snacks like that, "Are you sure?" I asked to make sure, "Yeah." I heard her say. I smiled and grabbed a couple of things putting the stuff in my bag, "Thank you." I told her handing the bag back. She grabbed it from my hand and I focused my attention on the bag of chips I left out to eat. I opened the bag and ate the chips slowly to get full quickly.

The bus ride was a long one to me but I didn't care. I prefer not to be at school, I would drop out but I need an education to make money. My problem is affording college. I'm almost done with my Senior year and everyone is talking about college. I can't afford it and my parents sure can't. I might just join the military like Dallas did. She was so perfect, the perfect sister and daughter. She did a lot of great things when she was here.

We got to school and the bus lined up with the others. We all got up and I let the girl with the soft lips get out. I still haven't seen her face yet and I really want to. Besides a functioning family, I get what I want. We exited off the bus and she headed towards the entrance of the school taking her hood off. I caught up with her and walked by her side making her look up at me.

My heart skipped a beat from her beauty. I seen a lot of pain in her eyes, they hold an untold story. Her dark eyes are pulling me in. I really want to know this girl. I offered her a small smile but she didn't return it. Instead she sighed softly and looked down again, "Are you new here?" I asked her once more and she shook her head, "No." I heard her say keeping her head down, "I've never seen you around here, why?" She lifted her head up and I seen her smile a little, "You ask a lot of question." She stated.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry." I said embarrassed, "It's cute." She said winking at me walking ahead of me going into her class. I felt a small blush creep on my cheeks. I don't blush! What the actual hell! I need to know her name, I can't always mentally call her 'soft lips' even though it's true.

**Author's Note: TBC(:**


End file.
